User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page. See Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 for the archives. Hi wuzzap =) Wuzzap= What's up--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 23:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Finished. Pi is finished! I finished it! That was a very boring job though. But I did like almost two hundred of them!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Good luck. They harnessed FRANKENSTRAT'S power. <----- That is the kind of stuff frankenstrat does on a regular basis. They will suck it all out! We are done for if we can't annihilate the truck!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) We need something to stop it! Hurry, NOOO!!! The power bar is full! Okay, forget about me! BLOW UP THE TRUCK!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) DO IT SK8R! BLOW UP THE TRUCK! I will get myself out in time. Just DO IT!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I have frankenstrat. One power chord, and the walls will fall in!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:28, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Frankenstrat is powerful, ain't it? Dude, taht's stuff it does daily.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Gotta do some freaking homework!!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) just joking No, of course I didn't. Actually, I was studying. Something I never do. A dang English teacher gives like fifty Impossible stems every friday, and if we miss one, we have to write it 10 times! i missed ten today. I got an 80 on it. I have done the test corrections already, but I am sick of these stupid prefixes! I figured out what pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcoisis means! USING ONLY PREFIXES AND SUFFIXES! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE STEMS! AGHH! I must go rock out. See you. see, I drown my sorrows in hard rock. And if I am really depressed, I have to pull out Metallica, Slayer, and other HEAVY METAL bands. Only when i am depressed. Talk to you later homie!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Why? By the way, check out my user page where old messages used to be. Its my hall of vids!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:39, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I think I need to bring in the file I found of Chlorine. I will write some of my plans down too. It will all be included In a letter sent to all of the agents.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) No one will reply on my talk page. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Actually when I'm sick I'm not bored! Well. CP can't load again--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Sk8rbluscat! Hi Skater! You are the coolest person in the world and a great person. See ya around! --Pepy789 12:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) That's weird that it is like that. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Cool I like it.It's more......smaller.LOL.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 16:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат ( |talk|Pi) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат ( |talk|Pi) RE: Computers No, I've never used Windows 3.11, but I own the operating system's floppy disks, along with MS-DOS 5. It was a gift from my middle school technology teacher. Though the Windows 3.11 disks were the normal three and a half , the DOS disks were not... Have you ever seen an MS-DOS floppy disk? Those things are '''HUGE'! Unfortunately, I dropped on of the Windows 3.11 31/2 disks on my desk, and everyone knows that when a floppy is dropped, it's a flop. In other words, Floppy Disks are instantly destroyed after they hit a surface. Even if it's just a few inches... Also, I really want to figure out Microsoft Virtual Machine 2007, but I have no clue what to do on it..... In other news, I met an ACP man today. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Computers 200 GigaBytes?! WHOA! All I have is 170 GigaBytes. Hmm... you probably know I edit from my grandparents' computer. It's a Windows Vista Home Premium. My personal computer, though, is a Windows XP Proffesional which was custom built by a friend who is a profesional computer builder. A few weeks ago, I managed to hack an old router to allow my one Cat-5 cable to hold up to three Internet connections. I did this because the members of my church discovered an antique Windows ME (my favorite Operating System despite the so-called bugs) in a closet. It was unchanged since around 2000! My father brought it back, and I managed to get it on the Internet. As for my profession, I would try to enter the field of computers, especially networks since I seem to have a nack for it. I'm actually considering the IT field. P.S.: With each seperate reply, try to seperate it with two equals signs ( ) and if it's a subsection of an old post, then type three equals signs ( . Have a glorious day! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ...TERABYTES?! THEY MAKE THOSE NOW?! Wait... why would your parents have five computers? Are any of them servers? Why would they need so much space? Do they work at home?! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Check it out! Chlorine gave up!!! Finally! He gave up editing, and said he was going to fix his life up! Hahaha! Go check out Chlorine 4!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I hate to say it... Happyface's nickname has become the "user killer" This is a very depressing thing. Just remember all of the users he has disrespected. They have quit. Superdaisy almost quit from him. 4th Hale is in a rage because of him. I have never seen anyone like this. Do you remember the days before Happyface, me, or freeloh, or any of them were sysops? Back in the good old days. Oh well. He's a user killer. Funny. I am listening to Queen's "Killer Queen" Just needed to give you a rundown of whats going on. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:02, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for helping me quit! -- Haphttp://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200810.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Your signature with timestamppyface 18:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Virtual Memory Good Morning! Now, I don't know what the new-fangled acronym is, but I can tell you this. On many older computers, the virtual memory is too low very consistently. If nothing is going wrong, the virtual memory will 'dump" itself. I have no clue as to why this happens, but let it run its course. After it dumps, your computer should unfreeze. I'd recommend uninstalling any computer games or programs which you do not use. That's an instant RAM freeing right there. Other than that, I've got nothing. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 15:07, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I knew it would happen The destruction of wikis. This is like 5 users in one week! Dancing penguin went nuts, agentgenius, 4th hale, Happyface414, my brother, and possibly you! I don't know about you, but this s crazy. We need Freeloh. Now. He can help. I was strangely, not hacked, but my stuff popped up on a different computer! Aghghhhhhhh! I didn't say that. i want Happyface414 back!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) It is time I'm going to church, but join the feds of penguins. we won't quit. We are in a crisis. Quitting danger is orange. it was red yesterday. here: -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 13:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You didn't make me quit. I thought I was on sockpuppet's talk....-- Happyface 15:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) All Current people online report to Flippers Dojo. Happyface 18:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) E-mails I'm not getting any e-mails. What is your e-mail address? Mine is barkjon@hotmail.com.-- Barkjon 20:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not quitting. Originally posted on Sockpuppet's Page: I don't care how much AgentGenius hates me. I am not quitting. I will only leave the CPW if I am demoted, banned, and carried out in a handbasket by none other than Herbet himself. I will stay until the cows come home. When they come home, I'll send them away and make them come back. I'll sign that Magna Carta, I'm staying. Evil or not, I made a promise to run this Wikia, and a Christian man never goes back on his word. If AgentGenius is reading this, make him read it again. I meant what I said, I said what I meant. I;m not quitting, one hundred percent. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) As yogi bara once said: It ain't over till its over! ; If they dont want to come to the game, nobodys stopping them!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) you and TS are not only geeks i am computer geek (or nerd)User:Super24daisy Re:Here is.... Wow cool.. It's Windows XP right? Here's my alternate award Whoa! Got to go and find some treasure! --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:48, 13 October 2008 (UTC) O_O you're KILLING me! you gave a link to thiswebsite with me all over it! ah &%&@!!! MAN! im gonna be DEAD! --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 22:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry but you're eleven, im thirteen. eith grade is cruel and hard. one thing slips, and then you want to move to the moon. seriosuly. that spam guy was me to get rid of those messags. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 22:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Do you mind Okay, you can use the mushroom cloud... Mushroom clouds my favorite -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 08:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Dancing Penguin's Awesome Award It's really awesome :P DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 10:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Crappy mood I got a referal today. In other words, i got written up. I am suspended until I can get a parent conference. Which sucks. I accidentally poked a kid with a pencil, then at lunch, i carried in one to tap on my lunchbox, and my teacher took it from me! I am in a lot of trouble. My dads gonna kill me. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hence Accidentally! I am really tired of crap! MY DAY HAS SUCKED! At least the princable was straightforward and didn't try to make me feel bad. Oh well, wait till i am famous. i will find you, and you will be famous too! And I will laught at the face at that teacher, and look at her with my "Evil, glaring, brown eyes" and laugh. Hahahaha! That's for giving me a bad grade because you can't read my writing! Take that, teacher!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. In the summer, my hair gets blond. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:04, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME ... Skater, you have to have a real reason to be on the WOS. I put myself on the WOS, and I'm not ashamed to tell the truth. I'm not really evil, but what else can a user who makes people quit on a weekly basis be called? I remain on the Wall of Fame but I'm on the WOS because of users mysteriously quitting when I comment on their pages. You have done nothing to get on the wall, so don't put yourself there. Please, let my WOS template be. I'm okay with it. I feel guilty because I make people quit, I'm relieving this guilt by punishing myself. Do not put yourself on the Wall of Shame! You have no reason! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 00:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) TS I know. Sigh.-- Barkjon 00:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Signature tester I am starting off with this one: # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) # Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) hello. you are a cool person. gotta run. -- 23:02, 16 October 2008 (UTC) You're sig is cool, dude!-- Barkjon 02:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) test the signature: -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 10:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Dismiss Messages Wikia:Forum:How_to_create_dismissable_wiki-wide_messages - That's all I can tell you for the messages. Also, I am excited because Club Penguin rented out the Times Square for some insane event. This will probably never happen again (even on the fourth anniversary), so I think getting images would be greatly valuable for expanding the wiki. I hope to record it if I can get a blank VHS. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Why in heck would you sign a magna carta? --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The Sig Colors Can you show me the color of the sig colors?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 07:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:HI Hi Skater! You've just miss the Name Game. It's a game where you guess my name! Check out my new sig - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:45, 18 October 2008 (UTC) James Skater? - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Johnathan Sternthal!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, Fancy name! Guess my name - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Okay. A___ N_____ Y__ See? Easy. Wait a hint. The first one is from a character in King Kong. The other one is from an actress. And the last is Chinese Good Luck! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Wrong again! In a googolplex, it is one, followed by one hundred googols.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The last name is Yap! Just go to Wikipedia and type Yap you'll see stuff in there.And you guess my name so fast. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) That happens to me all the time. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:00, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm. Okay, I'm proud of my signature! Because of WALL-E. I drew him using Mac Book Pro without a mouse! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know and it says "Hello Aqua Jet you rock signed Sk8rbluscat" also I might be going to bed 'cause its 10:04PM - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Vista! Ok, mines an orange Mac Book. I use my dad's Mac Book Pro 'cause me older brother Vinzray is using it to play Spore. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:05, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I don't like it. I like MacBook or EVE - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, He just reminded me of something. He edits on Spore Wiki not in here - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:11, 18 October 2008 (UTC)